I Knew Him As A Boy
by ThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: I never told anyone... except now ... I am telling you


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or world belonging to JK Rowling. **

**This is something that just popped into my head one day and I have finally written it. Prizes to the person who knows where I took this missing scene from! You should all know but I'll test you anyway.:) Hope you enjoy and leave a review so I know what you think!! **

I Knew Him As A Boy-

I never told anyone about that day…no one knew except for the boy who had been at my side who watched paralysed as he raised his arms and looked dead into our eyes… my eyes. Except now, I am telling you…

&&&

"Tom Riddle, who are you?" I asked, fear rattling my voice.

"Me? I am you worst nightmare now. But you have no one to blame but yourself and him" he said softly, motioning to the boy at my side.

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt us…" I begged, but was cut off

"Don't hurt you?!" he yelled, "Why, I ask you?"

I shuddered in fear. The cave was dark and cold. I could not see anything except the opening of the cave and the faint outline of Tom standing in front of us. It looked like he had no face as he was shrowded in darkness; just two faint red specks where his eyes ought to have been... No, I was imagining things, no one had red eyes. The gloomy light from behind him did nothing to make us feel safer. It only eluminated the dark and dreary sky and violently tossing mass of grey water that awaited us if we ever got out of this cave. I shuddered again.

I looked at the cave floor, the spray from the ocean was against me; surely Mrs Cole would notice that we were missing.

"She won't be here anytime soon Amy" Tom said quietly as though he had heard what I was thinking.

He scared me when he was like this… actually he scared me all the time, but especially when he talked in whispers like this, when he knew what I was thinking.

"You know what you have done Amy, and now I must punish you for it" he said as he raised his arms high in the air.

It looked almost comical, and I would have laughed were it not for the look of death that masked his face as he stared at me; a look that I not only imagined, as I could not see him, but was certian was there. Slowly I saw movements on his face and it was not until he became louder that I heard the spitting and hissing noises coming from his mouth. He never took his eyes off me as he went on sounding very much like he was having a seizure, but being in total control of his body.

I had never seen him like this, I was too scared to even make a sound, yet my breathing was quickly becoming uncontrollably loud. Yet I could not tear my eyes away from him as he stood there filling me with fear. It was like he had cursed me with some terrible magic that he knew of. I could vaguely here Dennis beside me whimpering. With all the effort I cold muster I forced my eyes away from Tom and looked at Dennis, again only another faint outline of a person I might know.

He had wet himself,only visible by the pool of urine on the ground at his feet that slowly moved towards the cave opening, the dark stain that made its way further down his trousers did not go unnoticed by Tom, however he seemed uninterested, disappointed even, as though he wished it were not urine but rather blood that made its way down Dennis' body.

Surely I was imagining it, what boy would wish that, would even think that?

Tom suddenly turned his back on us to look into the icy depths of the ocean that was spraying us with every slap against the outside cave wall. The water did not seem to bother Tom who did not flinch or raise a hand to wipe the salty water out of his face. Instead he kept on with his hissing and spitting.

Soon enough I saw what he was looking for. At first I thought that I was imagining it, but then I saw again and I knew it was real. Sea serpents were slowly but surely making there way up from the ocean into the cave and towards Dennis and me.

I felt Dennis shaking next to me and I tried to reach out for his arm to comfort him, but he pulled away from me. I was much too preoccupied with the snakes to pay any mind to this minor insult.

Tom turned back to face us, his eyes boring into mine. And I imagined a small smile appear on his lips, a smirk if anything else and it scared me more than the rapidly approaching reptiles.

They circled us and Dennis' shakes became uncontrollable. As Tom knew snakes were a great fear of Dennis'. Tom's smirk only grew as he hissed again and the snakes left me alone and circled Dennis alone. Dennis burst into tears not knowing what was going to happen to him. What if Tom set the snakes on him, he did not want to be attacked by snakes.

I felt the tears welling up, I was scared, too scared to even move or try to defend myself. I could only look at Tom and wonder what was going to happen next.

He walked over to me and circled me like the snakes were circling Dennis, as though he were thinking about the best way to punish me.

He stopped in front of me, looking into my face, hate filling his every word.

"I want you to feel pain, Amy Benson" he said not moving but still looking me in the eyes.

What was he going to do? Hit me, strangle me, torture me? But we were so young, how could he think such thoughts? True I was only a little older then him, but he should not know about such things, should not feel so much hate. And there it was again, that flash of red in his eyes, the pathway to his soul was already drenched in blood.

He smiled evilly and began to circle me again slowly. Painfully slow for me as I did not know when to expect this pain he wanted to inflict on me. He walked slowly back to where he had stood before in front of us. Time and space seemed to be frozen. My chest heaved and my breathing became even more rapid. Again I could not see his face, nothing but shadows.

I looked over at Dennis who was still sobbing uncontrollably, a dark figure hidden by shadows, whos shakes were the only sigh that he was still standing there.

"Dennis, its ok, we'll be ok" I said soothingly to him, trying to control my own quivering voice.

"No it won't Amy!" he yelled back, "You stupid girl you got us into this!"

"You see Amy, what did I tell you? I told you to stay away from him, I told you he was a bad boy, but you didn't listen" he said almost whispering, his triumphant tone at being proven right was almost childish, something he was not well known for, even though he was only ten.

"Tom please this is going too far!" I practically yelled.

I knew why he was doing this, I had known since he had brought us down here, and still I had come willingly , for what reason I do still do not know.

He had, as he said, asked me to stay away from Dennis, he had told me that Dennis would be bad for me, that he would treat me bad. But I could not see why he would say such things. Tom and I had not been close; in fact, Tom had not been close to anyone the whole time he had been at the orphanage. But yet he had felt the need to give me this warning. It confused me but I told him I would do as he said, in truth only because he scared me.

But I knew when I walked away from Tom, that the fear he caused in me would evaporate and I would meet with Dennis in his room like he had asked me to and there I would have my first kiss. The whole orphanage was talking about it; there was no way that I could keep it from Tom.

I was brought back to the present when I noticed the rigid state of Tom's body. He seemed to radiate waves of heat from him and onto us, waves of anger that hit me full blast and felt like they were going to kill me any minute now and suddenly fear flooded over and I was crying and down on my knees begging him to let us go with our lives.

Why was I kneeling before a ten year old boy, why could he make us feel such fear, when we were bigger and stronger then he was. I didn't understand it.

Without another word from Tom, I felt pain like I had never felt it before. My bones ached, no they burnt. My whole body was on fire and it was not one that I knew how to put out. The cabe, already dark, was darker, I was blinded by the tears streaming down my face. I was on fire and I wanted nothing more than to jump into the icy depths of the ocean below and never to feel again. But I could not move as my bones reduced themselves to cinders.

Stupidly I dropped and rolled hoping this might help put out the flames but it only caused more pain where I landed on my arm.

After what felt like an age the pain stopped and I felt my throat burning; I had not even heard myself screaming.

Again without saying a word before hand, Tom started hissing and spitting and I looked up just in time to see the snakes leaving Dennis and going back into the ocean.

Tom looked down at me, daring me to say something, wanting an excuse to cause me more pain. But I kept quiet, I would never speak to him again, I would tell no one of this and neither would Dennis. No one would ever know what happened and we would die knowing what he could do, but not understanding.

&&&

I sit in my lounge chair watching the news about the ever frequent deaths. As I sit here I think about Tom, how it is most likely someone like him that is doing this. For some reason I do not buy the notion that these people died of some terrible accident or that they died of natural causes. I know there is something more to it but I would never voice these opinions to my husband. He had no such mind for nonsense like that.

I'm not exactly sure what is going on, nor do I condone the idea that there is such a thing as magic, even after that day when Tom had certainly done something that was outside the realm of normal. Was it magic though, I find myself thinking? Is there really such a thing? I have asked myself this time and again since that day and have still come to no answer. I am an older women now, not so old that I'm counting the days until my body fails me, but old enough. Even so I have the feeling that there is not much longer for me. .

It is 1998 and it has been well and truly over fifty years since I last saw Tom, and I feel as though I am waiting for something as I sit here watching the news. Looking up I see my husband fast asleep on the armchair next to me. He looks so peaceful, and I feel like I could watch him for an eternity. But I know that I do not have an eternity, in fact I do not have more than an hour. Don't bother asking how I know this, I just do. And so I bid you farewell, in the hopes that you never meet him…

&&&

_He sat outside watching as she wrote, as she turned her face up to watch the television, and hear about all the deaths and injuries carried out in his name. Finally she lay down her pen and paper and settled back in waiting. _

_A thin smile formed around his lips, she knew. She knew he would come back one day, that these happenings were not normal. Still she could not explain it._

_His eyes flickered to the man sitting next to her, and something churned in his stomach as he realised that it was not Dennis. Of course he knew this but still…_

_He knew there was no point waiting any longer and so he began the slow walk up to her front door. Should he knock? He raised his hand and then he caught himself just in time. _

_I am Lord Voldemort, I am the most feared man in all of Wizarding Britain and I am knocking politely on a muggle woman's door so I can enter and kill her? No. _

_He blasted the door open without another thought and walked into the living room. She had not moved, her husband on the other hand had awoken, but was still dazed from his sleep. _

"_Hello Tom, I thought you would be dropping by soon" she said, not turning to face him. _

"_Dear, dear Amy, quiet the perceptive one aren't we?" he said leaning over her armchair and whispering in her ear. _

"_Amy, who is this…" he did not want to say man but there no other word that he could think of, "man?" _

"_We were in the orphanage together, Samuel, and no we were not friends" she responded still not moving her head or body. _

_He felt the rage build inside him, not friends? No they weren't, so why was this making him so angry? He walked around the armchair looking at her but not receiving her eyes in return. _

"_Look at me" he said, but she continued to look straight ahead rather then up at him. _

"_Look at me!" he screamed, becoming angry and frustrated that this woman thought she could disobey the Dark Lord. _

_Finally Amy raised her head and looked into his eyes. She gasped, they were nothing more then red slits. She examined the rest of his face only to find that he looked nothing like the boy she had once known. Althought those eyes made her think..._

"_Oh Tom what have you done to yourself?" she asked horrified at what she was seeing._

"_My name is not Tom,do you really think I would keep my filthy fathers name? I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared man in all of Britain"_

_She stared up at him, with something like pity in her eyes. He looked down at her holding her gaze. _

_Her eyes widened slightly before quickly resuming their look of pity, like she had suddenly realised something and then decided not to speak. Voldemort unconsciously took a step backwards._

"_I know why you did those things Tom" she said softly_

_He looked ready to kill her, but quickly regained his composure, sneering down at her. _

"_You fool, love is for the weak, and I have never loved you" _

"_Tom I am no fool, and love is only for those who can handle it, only the strong and I kno.."_

_He released a scream of agony and in a slash of his wand and burst of green light Amy lay there, dead. Only her husband screamed for her running over to her and holding her in his arms sobbing uncontrollably, not giving Voldemort any attention. Soon he joined were lying there looking almost like they had fallen asleep, relishing in each other company and filled with undoubtable love. _

_Voldemort left the house without a backwards glance at Amy and her husband, denying to himself, but truly knowing, that he was jealous of what they had had, jealous because he would now never know that feeling, jealous because his pride would not allow him to ever feel that way again. And so he pushed it to the side once more, and vowed that love was not powerful enough to break him. Love was not the answer, love was for the weak, and he, Lord Voldemort, was not weak. _


End file.
